Captain Moose
Captain Moose' is a rather pathetic dimwitted penguin who tries to be a "superhero" and wears a moose mask. However, he is oblivious to the fact that he makes one very bad superhero. Background Captain Moose, or George Robinson as he was called back then, was born on August 20th, 1995 in Waffleland to a rich family. As a kid, George spent most of his time watching TV shows, and dreamed of becoming a superhero one day. Of course, everyone laughed at him for this, and when he grew up, he included "superhero" on his resume. He was not chosen to be hired by that employer. As he sadly trudged home he had an idea. Perhaps The Defenders would recruit him! There was only one problem: He didn't have any powers. So, he bought some cheap toys at the nearest dollar store and called them "gadgets". When he presented himself though, The Defenders rejected him. A few years later, he tried joining other superhero groups. They rejected him too. After that, he was driven insane, and deciding that he was too awesome to join a group, he renamed himself Captain Moose, and strapping on a cape, flew off into the sunset. A moment later, he hit a skyscraper. Personality Captain Moose is very kind but rather dimwitted. Most consider him to be extremely proud, but captain moose pridefully considers himself to be "HUMBLE AS QUAR-I MEAN MY IDOL OF COURSE!" Captain Moose has no idea what the fourth wall is, but somehow he was informed that his image was drawn with GIMP, and he brags about it to everyone he meets. Involvement Captain Moose lives on Dimwitt street number 59 in Waffleland. He thinks that if he does a good job, he'll become a great superhero. This is very unlikely. He is known to be insane, and this fact lowered his IQ to 30. Costume On his "big day", Captain Moose hastily made a costume from other costumes from the Stage. The following parts make up Captain Moose's costume: *Shadow Guy Mask (from Squidzoid vs. SG & GG) *Shadow Guy Costume (from the aforementioned play) *Superhero Cape *Moose Mask (from the Team Blue plays). However, eventually he got rid of his shadow guy mask and costume, as they "DEFILED MY IMAGE! WHICH BY THE WAY WAS DRAWN WITH GIMP!". List of Penguins and Puffles "Saved" Captain Moose is in the habit of saving everyone he sees (even villains!) and this is the list in full. * Mabel - Mabel screamed the worst words ever spoken by a living being and broke her previous record of screaming for a month. * Fashion Police - Captain Moose was arrested for being a "Lousy parody of Captain Quark, which is SO UNFASHIONABLE!" * Xinston - Xinston kicked Captain Moose over the city into a mud puddle. * A Fat Penguin - Captain Moose was crushed under it's massive weight. * Xlendar - Xlendar mistook Captain Moose for a supervillain and fought him, with the fight ending to two seconds. * Zone - Captain Moose was brainwashed into thinking that he was an OxiPie for a day. * Pen Chi - Pen Chi covered Captain Moose in yellow snow. * Fudd Lapooh - Captain Moose was stuffed into a crate and shipped to Ban Island. * Bill Gate$ - Bill Gate$ $ued him and won million$ of dollar$! * Cabel von Injoface - Cabel swallowed him and he remained in her belly for three weeks. * Director Benny - Guess who did not approve. * Penghis Khan - Captain Moose walked away from this encounter smelling like a mullet. * Sensei - Sensei demoted Captain moose from white belt to none. * Captain Jack Penguin - Captain Moose crashed into his ship and had to pay over $9,000! * Joe Pengzombie - He literally almost lost his mind! * Sthomas - He stayed in the hospital for a year and had to be in a wheelchair for even longer after this encounter! To be Continued Quotes * "CAPTAIN MOOSE TO THE RESCUE!" * "LOOK! A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! I MUST SAVE HER!" * "LOL I AM SO MUCH AWESOMER THEN YOU ARE! HA!" * "IT'S CAPTAIN! I DIDN'T TAKE A THREE WEEK HERO CORRESPONDENCE COURSE TO BE CALLED MISTER!" * "TRY HOLDING YOUR BLASTER SIDEWAYS! SURE, IT WILL SACRIFICE YOUR ABILITY TO AIM, BUT YOU'LL LOOK MORE MENACING!" * "SO MUCH FOR THE CLEAN UNDERWEAR..." Gadgets Captain Moose carries a variety of dumb and useless gadgets. Here is a list of them: *Burger-Rang: A plastic hamburger attached to a boomerang. *Swamp Gas: A stinky mixture of rotten food and expired fruit. *Molten Cheese Ray: A ray gun that blasts out hot, melted, cheese. *Taco Spray: Self-explanatory. *Shoop da Whoop: Also self-explanatory. *Banana Bazooka: A bazooka that shoots out explosive bananas. *Mini-Rangs: Minature boomerangs. Trivia *Captain Moose thinks that he will defeat Darktan, even though he has no idea who Darktan is. *The South Pole Council is thinking of banning him. *He likes Judgies. *Penghis Khan hates his Burger-Rang. See Also * Xlendar * The Defenders * Squidulator Category:Super Penguins Category:Nuisances Category:Penguins Category:Creatures Category:Severely endangered creatures Category:StupidHeroes